Warriors' Love
by Sweetchinmusicaddict
Summary: On a journey to defeat the evil Naraku a demon, a demon slayer, a girl from the future, and a monk gang together to take down this powerful foe. On the way love will bloom but so will envy and deceit. Can they whether the storm that comes along with their love?


**(AN: Just assume that Sango is in her demon slaying outfit unless told otherwise. Also I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha)**

Traveling down a dirt road we come across a strange group indeed. A demon, a demon slayer, a girl from the future, a monk, a fox demon and a cat demon all traveling together and this is where the start of the journey to love begins.

"SIT!" said Kagome as Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. "WHHAA" screamed Inuyasha as he plummeted towards the ground from his high perch in a tree. It was midday and they had unpacked their camp in a grassy clearing when Inuyasha made the suggestion that Kagome let someone else cook since she wasn't very good at it. "How dare you Inuyasha! My cooking is fine! If you don't like it then don't eat it!" shouted Kagome. "Wench! I don't want your stinking food anyway! There is a river nearby and I will catch my own dinner!" shouted Inuyasha. Meanwhile the rest of the group, being use to the arguments, goes about their routines. Sango notices that they would need clean water soon and grabs a bucket. "If you are going to the stream I will accompany you, since we need fresh water," said Sango. "Feh, do what you want," replied Inuyasha. The pair, walking side by side started towards the river. _'Why can't Kagome stop sitting me? I'm not a real dog ya know! Why can't she be calm and realize that I don't say things to hurt her stupid feelings. Why can't she be calm like Sango? She only gets violent when that perverted monk gropes her,' _thought Inuyasha. Meanwhile _'Why does Kagome keep sitting Inuyasha? I know that what he says is rude, but that doesn't mean it is not alright for you to physically hurt him just because his words hurt you. I know I hit Miroku but he is a perverted monk that touches me inappropriately. I mean Inuyasha would never do that to her or me for that matter. (Pictures him grazing her butt) But I'm not sure I would mind as much if it were him *her face and neck blushes a deep red*,'_ Sango thinks. Just then Inuyasha glances at Sango from the corner of his eye and sees that she is turning really red. _'Huh, I wonder what's up with her, she looks kinda cute when she blushes like that,' _thinks Inuyasha. "What's wrong Sango?" asks Inuyasha. "Nothing! Nothing!" Sango shouts then says more calmly, "I was just thinking of this embarrassing moment from childhood is all." _'Funny, I could swear I smelt a little arousal…'_ thinks Inuyasha. "Oh really," he says with a toothy grin, "Care to share that moment?" Sango laughingly says "Maybe one day Inuyasha but not today."

* * *

They arrive at the stream and Inuyasha fashions himself a fishing pole from a stick, a string he brought, and a stone hook while Sango takes her bucket and sits next to the stream gazing at the landscape. 'So beautiful,' sighs Sango. Inuyasha takes of his red top layer followed by his white shirt before wading into the middle of the stream and incidentally right into Sango's view. Seeing him, her eyes go wide and she blushes yet again and quickly diverts her gaze towards the ground. _'Oh my goodness, I have never seen a man disrobe in front of me before. Because it is Inuyasha I cannot say I dislike it,_' thinks Sango. Inuyasha looks towards Sango to see is she is alright and catches the blush on her cheeks. _'Huh, guess it must have been really embarrassing if she is thinking about it this long. I wonder if she will ever tell me what it is she is thinking of,' _he thinks. Sango, sitting on her knees, reaches down into the stream to get some water to hopefully cool down her face but she accidently knocks over the bucket of water she got. As she crawls trying to reach the bucket as it rolls away, Inuyasha takes notice of her position. _'Wow, has Sango always looked like that in those clothes? __**Yes, mate looks good**__. Here ya go with that mate business again. Sango would never be interested in us. She's a demon SLAYER for cryin out loud. What would she want with a hanyou anyway…'_ he thinks while staring at her efforts to retrieve the bucket. When Sango finally catches the bucket she gets up and walks back towards the stream to get more water since the once full bucket was empty now with Inuyasha's eyes on her the entire time. '**_Lets just try, if mate not want us mate not have us._**_ Fine! I guess we can at least see if she likes us… no funny business ya got it? __**Yes.**_' When she reaches the stream she dips the bucket in and is startle by a shadow that suddenly appears.

* * *

She glances up and notices that it is Inuyasha but he has light blue stripes on his face like when he goes full demon but his eyes are still gold. Sango gasps and gets ready to fight, but just when she is about to spring into action… "Sango? What are you doing?" he asks as he notices her preparing to fight him. Sango gasps "Inuyasha? How can you still be speaking…your cheeks have the blue stripes on them…" Inuyasha looks down into the water to see that he does indeed have the blue stripes. "Huh, well that's never happened before. But Sango it's still me, I'm still in control of myself. Actually we both are in control right now. I don't know how to explain it actually," he says. "So you and your demon self are sharing your body right now?" Sango asks. "Yes, I suppose. Either way we both have the same goal," Inuyasha says while smirking at Sango. Blushing a little, Sango inquires "What would that be?" "To make you ours actually," he says right before he draws her near, bends her backwards and kisses her like there is no tomorrow.

* * *

Sango has no idea how to react to the kiss because it is her first one not because she isn't interested not that in the least. Inuyasha, sensing her hesitation, coaxes her mouth into action with his and draws her body even closer to his pressing her against his chest. Feeling something stir within her she follows her instinct and starts to eagerly kiss him back. Feeling the change in her is like the flood gates opening for Inuyasha. They soon become frantic in their need to kiss one another. Grasping his white silky hair in her hands Sango pulls until her lips lands on his cheek bone and finally his neck. Feeling her pull his hair makes Inuyasha growl at her aggression and seize her hair and start to nip and kiss her neck. Delirious with a sensation she has never felt before Sango feels like her heart will explode if she doesn't get something but she doesn't exactly know what it is that she needs. Smelling her arousal Inuyasha knows exactly what she needs and he intends to give it to her, for a very long time in fact. He breaks away from Sango to give her a devilish smile before he starts to rub her breasts through her kimono. She gasps when his fingers graze over her overly sensitive nipples and grabs his forearms but she is not sure if it is to stop him or pull him closer. '_Defiantly closer_,' she thinks. Inuyasha is watching all of her emotions play over her face. He is well aware that she is a virgin and that she probably never experienced anything like this before. He wants to sit back and enjoy it some more but his demonic side, and his little demon, are calling for action. Inuyasha goes to split her kimono when suddenly he hears a rustling in the bushes.


End file.
